Naruto Spin the Bottle
by amyanime
Summary: my friend Suki and i were taking this quiz called naruto spin the bottle and i just had to make a fanfic with all our girls in it. some unexpected twists and turns, so watch as the halarity ensews! main parings: kakaoc Leeoc Sasoc Gaaoc Itaoc and Kibaoc
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then, Suki and I were looking up Naruto spin the bottle on and I got an idea…IM GOING TO MAKE MY OWN FANFIC ABOUT SPIN THE BOTTLE!! And everyone will be there, even the bad guys, but the girls won't be there except for our characters Ayumi, Suki, Tsukiko, Korosamei, Eieisla, and Harmony.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my characters named above.

"HELLO ALL!! And welcome to the first installment of the 'Naruto spin the bottle'!" Ayumi shouted to her fans.

The fans cheered in approval.

Ayumi speaks into a microphone on a stage that just appeared out of nowhere, "Today we have with us, my co-hosts and friends, Suki, Tsukiko, Korosamei, Eieisla, and Harmony!!"

The fans gave another yell of appreciation.

"Suki? Would you like to tell everyone who is joining us for an inevitably hilarious game of spin the bottle?" Ayumi asked.

"I'd love to. Today we have: the team seven guys, Sasuke and Naruto!!"

"Did u HAVE to bring Sasuke?" Ayumi asked with a scowl and Sasuke gave her the death glare.

"YES WE HAD TO BRING HIM!! If we didn't no one would read this…"

"You people have a sick obsession with Sasuke-baka don't you?"

"HEY! Will you stop bagging on me all the time!?" Sasuke yells running out on the stage.

All the fangirls in the audience squeal and Sasuke looks out into the audience and gives a freaked out smile and a little wave, causing the squealing to increase in volume. Sasuke turned back to Ayumi.

"Well, I guess I don't have to bag on you ALL the time…" Ayumi said.

"Thank you."

"Well now that that's settled, can we please read the rest of the names for the people that are gonna play?" Suki asked impatiently.

"Read on, Suki" Ayumi said.

"Geez…ok! Next we have the sand village guys, Gaara and Kankuro! Then there's Gai's team, Rock Lee and Neji! Then, Kiba and Shino, and the rest of the Konoha guys: Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, and Choji! Then we have the sound village guys: Kabuto and Orochimaru…this should be good. Then we have, I regret to say, Itachi and Kisame…"

"Oh get over it, Suki! Well, now is the time to start our game of spin the bottle!!"

**At the girls' apartment----**

All the girls and boys were sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the center of them all.

"Who wants to go first?" Ayumi asked.

"How about you, Ayumi?" Suki asked with a smirk.

She blushed, "W-what? Me? No, no, no! It should be you!"

"Will you just pick someone?!" Sasuke said.

"Ok, how about you?" Ayumi suggested.

"M-me?"

"All in favor?"

The room erupted into Aye's and Hear hear's and Sasuke, admitting defeat, spun the bottle. You could feel the tension in the air, everyone was on edge. The anticipation peaked when the bottle started to slow, landing on the most inopportune player…Ayumi.

Sasuke looked up from the bottle and at Ayumi. Her eyes were clouded over and hidden by her white bangs as she looked down at the bottle. He had a light pink hue on his cheeks as he leaned forward and muttered, "Let's just get this over with…"

Then, fast as lightning, Ayumi's kunai glinted against Sasuke's throat. "You touch me, you die."

"R-right…" Sasuke whispered and sat back down.

Suki re-sheathed her sword, seeing no use for it now and Lee unclenched his fists across the circle and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Alright, my turn." Ayumi said spinning the bottle.

Yet again the tension ensued. And just as quickly the bottle stopped, pointing to the one and only, Naruto.

Naruto blushed and looked at Ayumi, who looked up from the bottle and smirked at him.

"Come here, Naruto-kun…" Ayumi said beckoning him with her finger.

"Um…O///O"

Ayumi leaned forward on her hands and knees and Naruto's blush deepened. "Quit being such a wuss…" she took his chin in her hand and locked eyes with him.

Everyone was watching them with such intensity, all of them leaning forward to get a better view.

She pulled him closer and closer until their lips were a centimeter away and Naruto could feel her breath on him. Then Ayumi smirked and changed course abruptly and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone including Naruto surprised when Ayumi pulled back and gave him her signature peace sign and a grin. At first Naruto looked confused, then Ayumi answered his questioning look.

"You seriously think I would kiss you? Like, for real? No offence, Naruto, I like you, but not like that."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "N-none taken." Naruto looked both a little disappointed and really relieved with a nervous glance at Lee who was glaring at the wall.

And this is where I leave you. Do you like the first part? Well, I'll be sure to make more of this fanfic cause I think it'll be hilarious. So until next time, Ayumi-chan OUT!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi/amyanime: All right, the second installment of Naruto Spin the Bottle is ON!!! Does anyone have anything to add?

Lee: no one had better touch you or else…--

Ayumi: well…

Lee: runs in front of Ayumi with arms outstretched like a shield NO TOUCHIE

!! MY AYUMI!!!

Ayumi: pinches bridge of nose in frustration for god's sake Lee, will you just do the disclaimer and I'll worry about the story…

Lee: Fine. MY Ayumi doesn't own Naruto…only her friend's characters…and me…sometimes…when we're alone…

Ayumi: jumps in front of Lee waving hands in defense NOT LIKE THAT PEOPLE!!Nervous laugh HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!

Lee: you don't have to hide it…

Ayumi: yell/whisper will you shut up? You've gotten us in enough trouble already!! Turns back to the audience aghh…JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

PLEASE READ THIS!!

I have decided that I am taking out some people. I am taking out, Orochimaru (sigh of relief from audience) Kabuto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kisame. (Sorry to all the fangirls who now probably hate me.) I have also decided that I'm changing the rules of the game.

Suki: you cant do that.

I can do whatever I want! It's my fanfic right? So meh! XP anyway…the person that the bottle landed on gets to pick the next person to spin. Ok? Good. That's all. On with the story!!

Naruto looked around mischievously for his victim to spin the bottle next. His eyes landed on Itachi and he grinned.

"Itachi, you go next." Naruto leered.

Itachi looked up with mild interest, then down at the bottle. He let out a little sigh and spun the bottle.

It spun around the circle and everyone's eyes watched it spin. As it slowed down everyone held their breath, secretly praying it didn't land on them. Well, all except one…

Thankfully, it landed on that one person…Eieisla.

Eieisla looked up from the bottle and across the circle at Itachi. His eyes were closed and his face was calm. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, looking straight at Eieisla. Eieisla gasped when she was captured by his Mangekyou Sharingan. Her eyes glazed over, still linked with Itachi's and a triumphant smirk spread over his face under the collar of his coat. (Eieisla is in the Symiyosho now…I don't know how to spell that. Gimme a break!)

Eieisla's eyes narrowed and a blush spread over her cheeks. Itachi looked at her with more intensity and her blush increased and she looked at the floor, pulling her legs tighter together. She closed her eyes and started to pant softly and a shiver ran down her spine. She covered her mouth with her hand and opened her eyes a little as her other hand curled into a fist, gripping her jacket. Her panting increased and the whispered breathlessly "I-Itachi-s-sama…s-stop…it…"

Ayumi looked back and forth between Eieisla and Itachi until she crawled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Eieisla? You ok?" Eieisla didn't respond.

Eieisla's eyes widened in shock and she bit her knuckle so hard it drew blood to stifle the sound of her moan. Itachi smiled and Ayumi shook Eieisla's shoulder trying to make her come back to earth.

Eieisla released her knuckle and her panting got louder. Still with her eyes glazed over she moaned breathlessly "I-Itachi…"

Ayumi smacked Eieisla over the back of the head. "SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN!!"

Eieisla's head shot up, her eyes clear with a fierce blush lingering on her cheeks. Itachi's now-normal eyes bore into hers, his hidden intent and smirk still lingering. Eieisla's expression turned from shocked shyness to complete fury. "Y-you…BASTARD!!" She shrieked, grabbing Itachi by the shoulders and smashing him into the wall behind them.

"How DARE YOU!! YOU SONOFABITCH!!" She screamed.

Itachi's smile didn't waver. "You weren't complaining at the time."

Eieisla clenched her teeth in a scowl that would make small children run off screaming something about how they had just seen the devil and pulled back her fist, reading to beat the sht out of Itachi.

"Um, not like I wouldn't want to see you beat the crap out of Itachi and all, Eieisla but can you please pick the next person so we can get this over with?" Suki asked.

"FINE! KIBA!! YOU GO!!" She yelled.

"Sweet!" Kiba said taking a glance at Harmony who shuddered and scooted back a little.

He spun the bottle and soon it slowed, pointing to the one girl who would rather be in the deepest pit of hell than here…Harmony.

"YES!!" Kiba yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

He turned to Harmony smirking. "Well? Come on, get over here…" He leaned toward Harmony and Akamaru barked encouragingly in the corner.

Harmony scooted back against the wall very fast anime-style and whipped out her fans, covering herself and said, "Not on your life, Dog-boy." (Its not like she doesn't like Kiba, she just doesn't like boys, period. BUT SHE IS NOT A LESBIAN!! She's just weird or her hormones are retarded or something…)

Kiba slumped in disappointment in the corner next to Akamaru and everyone else looked at Harmony for the next spinner of the sacred Bottle.

She pointed a shaky finger to Tsukiko and she blushed slightly, taking hold of the bottle and spinning it slightly.

Let's see if you can predict whom it will land on!! Will it be: a) Kankuro b) Kakashi-sensei or c) the wall!?!?!

Well, regardless of what you picked, it landed on GAARA!! YIPPIDY-DOO!!

Join us next time to read the outcome of the SACRED BOTTLE SPIN!! Wow…I'm really weird huh? Well, until next time! Ayumi-chan out!!


End file.
